Please Don't Leave Me Alone (ZombiestuckHumanstuck)
by Kuzakat
Summary: "Golsboro Prison" was the place Dave told them to meet up as the world was being overtaken by the infection. Terezi and the others haven't heard from him since and slowly make their way towards the prison. The unexpected arrival of a wounded friend with news of an attack on Dave's group turns their cautious lifestyle into a terrifying and risky chain of events. (Karezi/Daverezi)
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE

I still remember when it happened. It was only, what now...two months ago that it started. The world's end.

Well, not exactly 'the world'. The planet was still perfectly intact and really the only living creatures affected were humans and house pets, to a certain extent. When people say 'the end of the world' they mean the end of regular, peaceful, safe life. That we can never go back. And if I think of it in that way, the world really has utterly ended. There is no cure. There is no hope, not of going back to listening to music or hanging out at school or even walking down the street together.

I try to avoid thoughts like that though, they are too soul wrenching and I have to be strong. Karkat was never really a fighter, you could definitely say 'his bark is worse than his bite' and I know that everyone is affected to extremes by what happened.

We are all tired. So tired, but we can't rest, not like how we used to be able to. We never realize we take something for granted until it's gone. And everything is very much far gone.

I still remember it. So clearly, even if I couldn't see the horrors that the others have seen, the sounds were bad enough.

The screaming. The inhuman wails ripping through the night, cars blaring, gun shots. It was Hell.

I probably wouldn't have made it if I wasn't with everyone that night.

I have learned to function decent enough in the years I have been blind. My sight was taken from me around the age of twelve or eleven. So it's been what now...about five years? But I would have never made it out of the city without them. And now we're here, just trying to survive in our little house we have secured. It's our 'headquarters' of sorts.

It's a house in the suburbs some distance away from the city. We've been here for a couple weeks now, we never stay in one place for long.

Dave had called us over the phone before the infection hit our area, he, Rose, Kanaya, Nepeta, Eridan and Tavros all lived about two states over.

The last thing he said to all of us was, "Get to the Golsboro prison. We'll meet up there. Don't let them injure you, once you've been infected you'll turn in a matter of minutes." Then the line went dead.

We haven't heard from any of them since.

I truly hope they are fairing well in this fucked up world, we have no idea how everyone that wasn't with us is doing.

I'm worried for all of them, Jade, Equius, even that insane Juggalo, Gamzee. Sometimes I wonder how many are still alive. And I wonder what became of Vriska and John. They were with us that night after all.

The moment after Dave disconnected she jumped up and left left with John, only stating that survival would be easier in smaller groups and they needed to act fast. John looked reluctant but he only said, "Hey, we'll see you guys later, okay?" And then they were gone.

It's only us now. We work well together, we took consideration into what Vriska said and we don't go scavenging all together, usually one or two people stay behind.

Today it was just me. I almost always stayed behind so it was nothing new.

I would probably only get in the way anyway, let alone actually be able to help at all.

Karkat had seemed nervous to leave me alone, but I don't blame him. A weak, blind girl like me, what use am I. If a Walker got in, what would I do?

I slid down onto the floor and leaned back against a wall in the basement. I took my pointed red glasses off and laid them on the floor next to me.

I pulled my arms in closer and willed my hoodie to be warmer.

I fucking hated being useless.

I gritted my teeth and closed my eyes, not that it changed anything, it was still black. As always.

And the house was cold and silent and empty. And outside was quiet. The only sounds were the ones of my own breath and my own heart, beating warm red blood the infected seemed to love so much. I remember the color red, it was my favorite color. A bright, hungry, strong color. Now the only way I could experience it was through the taste of my own blood. Whenever I got little cuts and scrapes, which was often, I would silently lick it off my hand, only me and my blood in this silent lonely house.

I never told any of the others, but I loathed being in this place. My thoughts were restless. What if something happened? What if they're in trouble? What if a Walker gets into the house somehow? What if no one comes back?

What if I'm left alone?

My hand flew to my mouth and clutched tightly. I felt my body shake but I willed myself to hold it in. After all, crying won't make anything different. But it seems to be the only thing we can do.

Just cry, and survive, and cling to the few people still in your life.

Because that's what humans do, we need company. We can't be alone. But I am.

Almost every day that passes, I am alone. And cold. And trying not to cry.

And I can't stand it anymore.

I opened my eyes. I must have fallen asleep."Oh." I mumbled to myself, but it felt dangerously weird in the air that was devoid of sound.

But...no.

It wasn't.

There's something outside. Thud, pant, thud, scrape.

My muscles tensed and I froze still, my heart pounding so loud I could have sworn someone could have heard it too.

Whatever was out there sounded almost...in pain. But Walkers don't feel pain, at least not from what we can understand.

I slowly rose onto my feet, my converse hardly made any noises as I silently crept up the stairs. My eyes were wide and my ears strained desperately to understand what was out there. I was terrified, I slowly made my way towards a window on the floor level of the house.

I was crouching low, and barely moving, then it hit me. The scent of blood. Fresh, human blood, like how my own smelled.

There was someone out there, and they were hurt.

But what if it's an infected injury.

My mind was as blank as my sight. What the hell do I do? Do I go out there and try to help, what if there are Walkers following them, attracted by the scent of the wounded? What is Walkers were the ones who inflicted the wound?

I gritted my teeth.

Do I go outside or do I wait?

I heard the person collapse and let out a yelp. There were panting breaths escaping painfully from there lungs, "S-someone...plea..se..." There was a cough.

Her voice, it sounded familiar. Kind of like...

"Oh my god!" I jumped up and then stopped. No, I can't be foolish. I stumbled around for my cane and grasped it. I made my way to the door.

Locked.

But not a problem, it locked from the inside. I cautiously slipped outside and crouched down, listening for the disturbing sounds Walkers made. Nothing. That I could hear from here any way.

I silently slunk over to the fallen person and they heard my approach.

"Wh-who's there? Who..." She sounded desperate, her voice was high and she talked oddly. There was only one person I knew who talked like that, but i couldn't be sure. It was dangerous out on the streets so I had to hurry. I pointed my cane down on her head and said firmly, "What's your injury. Tell me now or I'll kill you."

She whimpered and rasped, "G-gun...there were...too many...everyone..." She coughed again.

I narrowed my eyes. And then I heard it. The shuffling. The moans and hisses. My heart stopped and the girl on the ground heard and she let out a small wail. "No no please don't leave me here...I need to...I need to get help...I..."

I stood frozen for a moment. I could only hear them. I couldn't see them, I didn't know how far away they were, for all I knew they could be on us in seconds.

But...she sounded so much like her...

"Dammit!" I dashed the cane into the yard and I linked my arms around her bloody torso and she try to hold back a cry of pain as I dragged her back to the house frantically. Warm blood seeped onto my fingers and I reached the door.

I could hear them coming, they were going faster now, attracted by the sweet smell of blood and the sounds of pain. I clutched her in one arm and she clung to it like it was her life, and it was in a way. If I didn't get the door open in time we'd both be goners.

My hand was fumbling around the door frantically searching for the door knob and the growling screeches got closer and closer and I could feel them about to come into the yard.

And then I grasped the knob and the door slammed open. I flung us both through the door and we fell together, inside.

They were shuffling through the grass now, about to reach to ajar opening. I jumped up and shoved it shut and they slammed into as it closed. My hand hit the door and I pushed against it with my shoulders. It was shut and locked.

But we were still in danger, we were always in danger. She looked up at me as I came over.

Her breath hitched in her throat. "T-tere...zi!"

My heart leapt and I came to her. And I carried her downstairs, "It's okay Nepeta, you're safe. You're safe now."

And we waited. Together in the basement and she bled and clung to me and I cried. And she cried. And I wasn't alone anymore.

I waited. Their hissing and moaning would stop. Karkat would make it stop. I just had to wait. I held onto Nepeta and brought her close. "It's okay..." I whispered into her hair and we held each other with our eyes closed. And we cried together because we are human, and that's what humans do.

* * *

(( woo! First zombiestuck ever! :D I think I did pretty good, but I don't know. By the way, if you didn't catch it the main character is Terezi. I hope you all like it so far, I'm gonna try to keep it going. I have a bit of angst and excitement planned for later times, including what nepeta mentioned about guns. :3))

((my tumblr is kuzakat))


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

The night was dark and we all sat in a half circle around Karkat's cell phone lying on the clean white carpet of Aradia's house.

Phone static wailed through our minds. We stared with blank expressions of shock at the phone which Dave had bid us warning of a spreading disease.

"Wh-what the Hell!?" I heard Sollux after a long agonizing moment. "What the Hell does that mean, is he playing a fucking prank?" His voice rasped with lisp as he stood up furiously, Vriska also rose.

"Didn't sound like a prank call to me." She stated as smoothly as she could manage, but my keen ears heard the faint quiver in her voice. Everyone else was in a silence, a silence full of fear, and desperate denial. Hoping, praying, that Dave was just a really talented asshole. But deep down I knew, I could hear it in his voice. That was pure, genuine human fear.

Feferi whimpered, "Wh...what do we do?"

No one answered. I could hear the sound of everyone's breath. Karkat's was next to me. It came out low, he was barely breathing, almost holding his breath. I swore I could hear his heart beating, but then again it was probably the sound of my own blood pumper. The blood that apparently monsters may soon crave and seek out.

My body quaked with a sudden swarm of emotion at the thought. His hand crept into mine, offering comfort for the both of us. That's all we had left right now, the touch of our skin and the sound of our breath. We could barely breath as we felt our entire world crumble around us.

And then the sirens started to wail in the distance. We could hear the screams and the fires and the panic that was just a mile away. The devastation in the city would soon stretch outwards.

Everyone in the room panicked.

We all jumped to our feet, Aradia firmly held onto Sollux's shoulder and Feferi whimpered something about her parents. Vriska pulled John close and spoke to him. Sollux was probably the loudest of everyone. Karkat held my hand. I could hear him weakly trying to make everyone stop yelling. He was trying to be brave and think of something.

I took in a shaky breath and screamed, "EVERYONE SHUT THE FUCK UP NOW!"

The noise level decreased dramatically, I could feel their eyes avert onto us. Karkat squeezed my hand and let out a small gasp. "O-okay everyone listen the fuck up now or so help me you can go running out into the street shitting your pants and screaming like two year olds."

He took in a breath, trying to calm his racing heart. "Everyone in the city is panicking, most likely police aren't going to help worth shit and neither will trying to run away. But we do need to get the fuck out of here but first we need a plan. As you all know I've played a variety of zombie survival games with this asshole right here," He motioned to Sollux, "and that knowledge is the best we have for now. We need to find supplies and fast. Go bags and load them up, but not so full of useless shit that you'll break your back and get killed by whatever's out there. Get food, get water, get duct tape, knives, clothes, necessities, now!"

Everyone stood still, minds racing trying to process everything. Karkat suddenly slapped his hands together, "NOW DAMMIT! The fucking apocalypse is coming up the street, there's no time for fucking sloth impersonations! Go! Go!" He swung his hand out and everyone switched into hyper drives fueled by adrenaline and a job to do, and do fast.

People ran screaming down the road, gunshots echoed, glass shattered.

A sick lump formed in the heart, were people fighting each other? For what, supplies? Survival is what matters. We can only survive together.

Karkat gripped my hand tightly and urgently said, "Wait here, I need to lock all the doors, if you hear something aggressive run upstairs." And then his warmth left my hand. I could hear the others running frantically through the house and things clattering to the ground.

And I stood, useless. What good would I be finding things in a hurry. I gripped my sides tightly and feel to the ground with sudden realization. "What good am in survival. How's a pathetic blind girl suppo-supposed to...How...?" I clutched my hair in balled fists and curled over my lap and down to the floor.

I ignored their running footsteps, their voices calling out purposely to each other. I ignored the wailing screams of terror, the screams of pain growing less faint. I could hear the impending doom and destruction crawling up the street. But I didn't want that to be real. No...no...no...

That was the only word.

No...No...No...No...No...No...

This can't be happening...why...why is this happening...

I just want everything to stop. To leave me alone.

Just go away. "Just go away." Tears dripped past my eyelashes and onto my red stained shades. I gritted my teeth and shook, pathetic on the ground.

I felt a hand touch my back. I jerked upwards and flung around. "Who...!" But I could feel his gaze. "Karkat..." I murmured shakily. His hand caressed my face and wiped away the tears, I held his hand with both of mine and I closed my eyes. I could tell his eyes had that look, that look of love and caring. I'd seen it before, a long time ago.

I loved that look. I loved the feel of his hand. "Thank you." I shuddered. "Thank you for being here." My voice shook and tears started spilling again and a clutched his hand. And I then I pushed it away.

I stood up and turned to face the source of the uneasy guilt in the room.

"Terezi...Karkat." John's voice, he sounded sad. Vriska was close to him, very full bags in their hands, big enough to last them both a long while. I knew what they were doing, but I half heartedly thought, maybe...they'll change their minds?

Karkat walked up to stand beside me, the questions balancing cautiously on the tip of his tongue. A question we didn't want the answer to.

I heard the others enter the room, they said nothing and stood off to the sides of the room. Realization sunk in. And he asked.

"You're leaving?"

"I'm sorry." John's voice wavered, he looked at the ground and Fef muttered, "No...why?"

"Higher survival rate." Vriska stated. "The smaller the groups, the less noise, less space, less supplies, less chance of dieing. We need to act fast and it's dangerous to try and watch out for everyone at once. Perhaps we'll meet up later."

John gave us all a last glance with a small goodbye and goodluck. Vriska gave me a pat on the shoulder, and a look that felt like she was trying to apologize. As if this was her last chance. AS if she had no hope that we would cross paths again.

The door unlocked, and closed. And they were gone. And our souls crumbled. We all stood silently.

"What's the point of this." Aradia said blankly. "Why are we even preparing? What do we have to live for, now that our families are probably dead. We can't ever return to school, or grow up. Our lives are over." Her voice broke and she trailed off into silence. Fef slid the the floor, quivering.

Karkat was rigid. I could hear his breaths shakily hissing in and out. I think he was crying.

"Fuck you." He growled viciously. "Fuck all of you."

"Karka-?"

"DAMMIT!" He screamed and stomped over to us. "You are all selfish bastards! How could you say that? How could you!" I stood in shock, tears decorated everyone's faces and the horrors of the city were almost upon us.

But he kept going, "What's the point you ask? WHAT'S THE FUCKING POINT?! The point is right here!" He grabbed Feferi and dragged her up, "The point is us! All of us, you assholes are my friends and I'm not gonna let you fucking give up and die." He grabbed my hand and pulled me to his side. "And I swear, god dammit so help me I will kill every fucking bastard that tries to hurt any of you. Now grab your shit, and grab a weapon. And let's go out there, and let's fucking find Strider and the others!"

He thrust my hand into the air and held it up. I couldn't help but smile. And everyone's eyes lit up. Feferi punched the air, "We'll live to see each year and we'll stay together!"

Everyone cheered and prepared for the time of heading out into the streets.

We will survive.

We will survive.

We have to. For each other. Because if we don't have each other, we have nothing.

We held onto that thought desperately. We clung to each other, we were close, we were together.

Karkat held onto my hand, "Stay close, stay safe, everyone. Stay together and watch eachothers backs, we need to get to the car. Is everyone ready?"

We all nodded, I squeezed Karkat's hand so tight. I held the knife in my other hand even tighter.

Fear took hold on our hearts as we heard the screams of fleeing people. But the screams were different now...

Sollux flung open the door, "Now!"

"Wait!"

My voice was drowned out by the horrors. Guns, screams, but worst...the hideous wails, the screeching, the hissing, the gurgling, the sick squelching of flesh. It had begun.

I felt only cold night air, pavement under my shoes, Karkat's hand, and the knife. We raced to the car, crouching low, our strides were reckless and fear ridden. I felt like my heart was going to stop.

Feferi reached the car first. Aradia tossed her the keys and she barely caught them, her hands were shaking as she fumbled for the keyhole.

She cried out and screeching pounded my ears. I heard Sollux reach her as it lunged. There was the whoosh of the bat and then the crack of it's skull.

"Watch it, Sollux." Karkat said next to me.

"Right." His voice was barely audible above the sounds of Hell.

Fef pulled open the door and reached inside to unlock the rest. Aradia pulled open the side door and jumped in. "Hurry up!"

"Sollux you know how to drive." Fef tossed him the keys and he jumped in and started the vehicle. The engine rumbled and the ground screeched.

I screamed and I was suddenly face down on the pavement with something pulling my leg, oh god something's on my leg.

"KARKAT!"

I felt someone laying on me. They were warm, breathing faintly.

My heart was pounding rapidly and cold sweat laced my forehead, my breath came in gasps.

I heard a weak murmur. "Te...Terez..." Nepeta moved slightly, I pet her hair softly and I remembered. She was injured, I was in this house. How could I have fallen asleep?

I could hear scratching and growling outside.

Karkat and the others weren't back yet... If they didn't return soon...Nepeta...

I clutched Nepeta protectively, "Stay awake Nep...you're okay...they're coming back..." But I didn't know if they were. I never know. What if they're out there now, dieing like Nepeta is in my arms. If they don't come back...then Nepeta will die.

I don't want to be alone. I'll die too if I'm alone, I don't want my friends to die I'm so sick of everyone fucking dying...

Please don't die.

Voices echoed outside, and the infected ceased their cries. "You're okay Nepeta, you're going to be fine." We're going to be fine...

We can survive, together.

* * *

((WOOOOOOOOO! FINALLY THE SECOND CHAPTER IS UP I AM A LAZY PIECE OF SHIT!))

((I told you there would be more excitment to be seen in this fanfic and here's some of it in a more in depth flash-back of the night it all started. But you haven't heard everything from that night! I kind of cliff hanger-ed it hehe. You'll see more of the past later, it'll probably kinda switch between the two, when Terezi dreams and stuff. But otherwise, it went back to present time, someone's outside! ooohohOHOHhhhoooh haha, well I hope you enjoyed that chapter, took hours to write but it was fun! Again, sorry for the laziness!))

((tumblr is kuzakat))


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE

I felt Nepeta's heart beat quicken and she stirred at the sounds from outside. She took in a breath to speak but I shooshed her, "No, wait."

She understood, in a world like this other humans can be dangerous, some more so than the infected themselves. And judging by her gunshot wound that tempted Death's hungry jaws, she knew this from first hand experience.

I listened closely, hopefully. If it wasn't the others returning back...

We would surely die here in this house.

I heard the infected hissing and gurgling and the sounds of skulls cracking and voices grunting with the swings of the weapon. I could distinguish two females...one male? No...no...that's not right. Karkat and Sollux both went with Fef and Aradia...

So why...

Wait, the sounds of the fighting stopped.

There wasn't any screaming, thus implying the humans had won. But whether that was a good thing or a bad thing was yet to be determined.

I could feel Nepeta smile weakly, I opened my mouth to ask but then I heard.

That was Karkat's voice.

I could hear him.

I couldn't hear what he was saying but that was definitely his voice. He sounded worried. I heard Aradia laugh and say something like, "Do you see any inside?" I couldn't really tell, it made sense though, if we hadn't made it inside in time or if they had gotten in we'd had been done for.

After all, what use is a blind girl when it comes to fighting. Surviving.

But I couldn't help but feel relieved, they are all I had to live for. If I didn't have them...I think I would give up. I would kill myself. There's no point in surviving in a world without the people you love. We need a reason to live, right? And without it...what's the point in trying in a world that can only get worse.

At least I have them. And now Nepeta's not alone either. I press down on her wound, willing the blood to stop flowing. Her eyelids droop.

"Karkat?" I call out but my voice is small and cracked. I clear my throat and desperately yell as loud as I can manage. "KARKAT!"

I hear him yell back to me, "What? Terezi where are you are you okay?" I feel tears start to topple down my face again, "KARKAT, KARKAT HELP! I'M IN THE BASEMENT!" My voice trails off and I hold Nepeta whispering soothing words and rock her back and forth.

I hear Karkat's shoes pound down the steps, he almost trips. The others are close behind.

"Holy shit." Karkat breathes.

"What the fuck happened?" Sollus stares and Aradia comes over cautiously.

"Who is that? Is that...oh my cod!" Feferi rushes over and touches Nepeta's shoulder desperately. "Nepeta! Nepeta is that you?"

Nepeta moves her head and everyone looks shocked. "But how..." Aradia looks utterly distressed, probably sensing something is utterly wrong with this situation, more than just the fact Nepeta was slowly bleeding out.

"God dammit, just hurry the fuck up and help her!" My voice rasps out at them desperately. This was our only chance, if we were even late helping her in the slightest it could mean her death. Everyone jumps and Fef yells out commands to direct their minds, "Go get clean water, Sollux. Karkat, bandages, stat. Aradia, can you go get a knife and some tape or something?"

Aradia nods slowly but hesitates as Karkat and Sollux dash about. I feel a cold gaze stare down at us, or rather Nepeta. I can tell what she is thinking.

"Don't worry, it's a bullet wound, not infected. She's clean." I explain to ease her suspicions, but I can still feel the doubt linger around her as she leaves to find the supplies. Feferi leans in, I feel her gaze glittering with concern.

"A bullet wound?" She chirps, "Well we'll need to get the bullet out ASAP, ooh! And stitches, we'll need stitches!" I feel Nepeta's lips curl up slightly again as she hops off asking where needle and thread is. I look down at her curiously, why is she smiling in a situation like this?

"What?" Nepeta's voice is barely even a whisper.

"I can feel you smiling."

"Oh." She moves her head so she's watching the stairs, sounds of Karkat cussing as he knocks something over and Feferi squeaks, probably getting ran into by his clumsy ass. Nepeta exhales. "I don't know...have you noticed...Fef is pretty cute."

I pull the blanket tighter around me and listen to Nepeta's small sounds of pain. She winces as Feferi pours water over the wound in her lower side and dabs it gently with a clean rag.

"Hey, you okay?" I raise my head slightly at the sound of Karkat's voice. He slides down onto the floor next me. I can feel him watching my face.

"I'm fine. I just hope Nepeta will be okay." He seems to believe me, but it's not the entire truth. In fact, I'm pretty shaken up.

She could have fucking died in my arms and I wouldn't have been able to do a thing. I'm not medically smart like Feferi, I'm not strong willed like Aradia, I'm not as strategic as Sollux, and I'll never be able to be a leader like Karkat is.

I clutch my knees and listen to Feferi cutting into Nepeta's wound to remove the bullet. Nepeta is in a lot of pain, but she's trying not to show it all that much. The air around Karkat feels uneasy. I turn back to him.

"What's up with you?"

"Huh...? Oh, uh nothing really just..." he trails off as is not wanting to say what he was thinking out loud.

"You can tell me Karkat. I'm here." I try to smile at him, I have no idea if it works but he reluctantly tells me what's bothering him.

"It's just...if Nepeta was with Dave and the others...then that means they're close." I sense him staring at his knees grimly.

"Yeah."

"And...if Nep is wounded...then what the fuck happened to everyone else?" He scooted closer and his voice almost shook as he whispered to me, "What is they're dead?" I pick up a trace of fear lining the question, hell, the thought even put dread into my mind.

I thought about it. It's very possible, Nepeta is quite the fighter for such a petite little thing, what if the others really were dead? Depending on how bad it was, what if...

What if Dave is dead?

My mouth opens then closes again, desperately searching for something to say to Karkat. But nothing comes to me. I can't think of anything comforting to do for him.

I lift my arm and pull the blanket open, "Want to come in?" I gesture to the space next to me and he pauses. Then scoots over and takes the blanket around himself and wraps his other arm around my shoulders.

He is warm and I can't help but snuggle into him. I hear Nepeta and Feferi giggle together slightly, the bandages tickle or something. Aradia and Sollux are upstairs together and I'm here under Karkat's arm, snuggled in a blanket.

I want to stay here. I want everyone to be happy and safe. But it can't be as long as Dave and the others may or may not be dead.

I want life to go back to normal.

Safely here next to Karkat's warm body, my thoughts wander to what life could have been like if the infection never devastated everyone's lives.

I'd still be in school, I could have met Dave in person sometime, I could have bought that new game that was coming out and played it with Karkat and we could go to the movies and he could watch a cheesy Romance movie. Not that I would be able to actually watch but it's be with him.

Be with him...

Yeah. I liked that.

Being with Karkat. It makes me happy. He makes me feel like I am worth something, like I have more of a life than just 'a blind girl', he makes me feel...

...safe.

I realize this and I can't help it as a tear trickles down my face at the thought of feeling safe all because of one person. A person that seems to like me too, why else would he worry and hold my hands.

"H-hey are you okay?" Karkat realizes I'm crying silently and concern fills his voice. I just smile and lean my head against his shoulder.

I'm happy.

I'm happy because of you.

I feel safe.

A rare feeling which I haven't felt in a month. It overwhelmed me and pushes more tears out onto my cheeks. I closed my eyes and wrapped my arms around him. He seems surprised, but a happy surprised. Which makes me feel even better.

I feel like he cares about me. Someone cares about me and I care about him. And that's all I need. Is the touch of his skin, his hair lightly brushing my face, his warm arms around me.

I look up at him with my tear filled eyes.

"Thank you, Karkat."

* * *

((aww yissss Chapter three! I saw I had over 100 views on this story and I got so pumped! I just HAD to write chapter three. Not a whole lot happens (hinted fefeta, is that even a real ship?) but this chapter is pretty much on the fluffy Karezi side. Next chapter will get back to the OH SHIT dave's group in danger oh no guns! what happened! and all that :3))

((tumblr is kuzakat))


End file.
